


I will always wait for you

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Sings, M/M, Sam comes back from war, War, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And last one (: It was really fun to write those for you!</p><p>Dean is waiting for Sam to come back. Maybe tonight will be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always wait for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



Dean looked at people sitting by tables in front of him, drinking and eating. He was looking for someone. His heart fell a little bit when he didn’t find him. He was supposed to come back month ago. He didn’t want to let these kind of thought into his head.

Music started. He waited for right moment and started to sing. Maybe he wasn’t the best, but people liked him. Few girls smiled at him and waved. He also smiled a little bit.

They finished later that night. Dean was sitting on stage, counting money he received for performance. He heard someone walk in.

“Sorry, we are closed” he said, not lifting his head.

“Even for me?” Dean heard familiar voice and lifted his head. Sam. Sam was there in his uniform and winter hat, which was covered in snow.

“Sam” Dean quickly got up, leaving money on stage and run to his brother. They hugged. Dean breathed in oh so familiar smell he never forgot “I thought something happened to you” he whispered, hugging him tighter.

“Sorry Dean” Sam answered “I had to stay one more month. And nothing was working. Nothing”

They broke up.

“I’m glad” Dean said, smiling again “Sit, I will close everything and we will go home”

He started to turn around, when Sam grabbed him and turned around.

“I forgot about one thing” he said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed older man. Dean melted into kiss and pulled his brother closer. Gosh, how he missed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^^


End file.
